


[podfic] Freedonia

by musesfool, reena_jenkins



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Podfic, post-Return of the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There is peace in Middle-earth now, the Peace of Eowyn, Queen of Rohan."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Freedonia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedonia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** post-Return of the King, alternate universe

**Length:** 00:04:42  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28LotR%29%20_Freedonia_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
